Susume→Tomorrow
è l'ottavo album delle μ’s ed è anche una delle canzoni inserite nell'anime Love Live! School idol project. È cantata da Honoka Kousaka (Emi Nitta), Kotori Minami (Aya Uchida) e Umi Sonoda (Suzuko Mimori) nel Primo Episodio e viene utilizzata anche come ending del medesimo episodio. La canzone venne inserita nella colonna sonora "Notes of School idol days" il 20 Febbraio 2010. La canzone è stata scritta da Aki Hata, arrangiata e composta da Takao Kawada. Tracce 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # #START:DASH!! # (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! (Off Vocal) Video Singolo = Audio L'audio non viene riprodotto nei dispositivi che non supportano i file in formato .ogg Singolo= Testo Rōmaji= Datte kanousei kanjitanda Sou da... Susume! Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes,Do! I do! I live! Let's go,Let's go! Hi!! Mae mukou ue wo mukou nanika wo matanai de Ima yukou hayaku yukou doko demo ii kara Taiyou kirameite mirai wo maneiteru Saa yukou kimi mo yukou susume→tumorou Atsui kokoro (moteamashite) Daite hashitta (kurushikattanda) Minna oide (motto motto) Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara (Hi!) Let's go kawannai sekai janai Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!) Let's go kanousei aru kagiri Madamada akiramenai (Hi hi hi!) Let's go shizen na egao nara Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!) Let's go kanousei miete kita Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes,Do! I do! I live! Let's go,Let's go! Sora miyou tomo ni miyou kiseki wo tsukamu nara Sugu tobou yume ni tobou utaeba ii kana Kirei na tokimeki ga mirai wo shimeshiteru Saa tobou kimi mo tobou susume→tumorou Tsuyoi kimochi (umareta kara) Kimeta yarunda (ureshikattanda) Minna koko de (motto motto) Motto isoide hajimaritai negai (kore kara!) Let's dance owannai tanoshisa wo Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!) Let's dance mugendai enajii de Kirakira tsukuridase (Hi hi hi!) Let's dance shizen ni egao desho Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!) Let's dance mugendai pawafuru na Genki wo wakeaeru bokura no basho ga aru Takamatteru omoi ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru negai ga (Oh yes!) Bokutachi wa koko kara hajimaru yo kitto Takamatteru inori ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru houra ne (Oh yes!) Hajimatteru... Nani ka ga! Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara Go go!→Tumorou Let's go kawannai sekai janai Do! I do! I live! Let's go kanousei aru kagiri Madamada akiramenai Let's go shizen na egao nara Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!) Let's go kanousei miete kita Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes,Do! I do! I live! Let's go,Let's go! Hi!! |-| Kanji= だって可能性感じたんだ そうだ...ススメ! 後悔したくない　目の前に僕らの道がある Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes,Do! I do! I live! Let's go,Let's go! Hi!! 前向こう　上を向こう　何かを待たないで 今行こう　早く行こう　どこでもいいから 太陽きらめいて　未来を招いてる さあ行こう　君も行こう　ススメ→トゥモロウ 熱いこころ（もてあまして） 抱いて走った（苦しかったんだ） みんなおいで（もっともっと） もっと動いて確かめたいチカラ（Hi!!） Let's go 変わんない世界じゃない Do! I do! I live!（Hi hi hi!） Let's go 可能性あるかぎり まだまだあきらめない（Hi hi hi!） Let's go 自然な笑顔なら Do! I do! I live!（Hi hi hi!） Let's go 可能性みえてきた 元気に耀ける 僕らの場所がある Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes,Do! I do! I live! Let's go,Let's go! 空見よう　共に見よう　奇跡をつかむなら すぐ飛ぼう　夢に飛ぼう　歌えばいいかな 綺麗なときめきが　未来を示してる さあ飛ぼう　君も飛ぼう　ススメ→トゥモロウ 強いきもち（うまれたから） 決めたやるんだ（嬉しかったんだ） みんなここで（もっともっと） もっと急いで始まりたいネガイ（これから!） Let's dance 終わんない楽しさを Do! I do! I sing!（Hi hi hi!） Let's dance 無限大エナジーで きらきら作りだせ（Hi hi hi!） Let's dance 自然に笑顔でしょ Do! I do! I sing!（Hi hi hi!） Let's dance 無限大パワフルな 元気を分け合える 僕らの場所がある 高まってる想いが（Oh yes!）高まってる願いが（Oh yes!） 僕達はここから始まるよきっと 高まってる祈りが（Oh yes!）高まってるほうらね（Oh yes!） 始まってる...何かが! もっと動いて確かめたいチカラ Go go!→トゥモロウ Let's go 変わんない世界じゃない Do! I do! I live! Let's go 可能性あるかぎり まだまだあきらめない Let's go 自然な笑顔なら Do! I do! I live!（Hi hi hi!） Let's go 可能性みえてきた 元気に耀ける 僕らの場所がある Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes,Do! I do! I live! Let's go,Let's go! Hi!! |-| Italiano= Sento che abbiamo una possibilità Si. Guardiamo Avanti! Non voglio pentirmene in seguito, il nostro futuro è proprio la! Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes,Do! I do! I live! Let's go,Let's go! Hi!! Guarda Avanti, Guarda in alto, non aspettare invano Ora Andiamo, Andiamo rapidamente, Possiamo andare dappertutto Il sole splende e sorride al futuro Ora vieni, vieni anche tu, Andiamo avanti Il mio cuore appassionato (traboccante di emozioni) L'ho abbracciato e ho corso (È stato doloroso) Tutti quanti, venite qui (Voglio spostarmi da qualche altra parte) E ti assicuro che so di cui sono capace Let's go! È ancora lo stesso mondo Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!) Let's go, a patto che ci sia una possibilità Non mi arrenderò! (Hi, hi, hi) Let's go Con un sorriso naturale Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!) Let's go sto cominciando a vedere il potenziale Quando siamo allegri siamo in grado di brillare, c'è un posto per noi! Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes,Do! I do! I live! Let's go,Let's go! Guarda il cielo, guardiamolo insieme, se accadrà un miracolo Voliamo subito, Voliamo verso i nostri sogni, sono certa che se canteremo tutto andrà bene Puri sentimenti di eccitazione. Voliamo verso il futuro Vieni, Voliamo, Vola anche tu! Andiamo avanti Sentimenti forti (Perché sono nati) Ho deciso e lo farò (Ero così felice) Proprio qui, con tutti (Sempre di più) Voglio andare avanti e realizzare i miei desideri (Da qui in avanti!) Let's dance il divertimento non finisce Do! I do! I sing! (Hi, hi, hi!) Let's Dance energeticamente Facciamo scintille (Hi, hi, hi) Let's dance, Sorridi Do! I do! I sing! (Hi, hi, hi!) Let's dance, Energeticamente Condividiamo questa vitalità, c'è un posto per noi Le emozioni accrescono (Oh si!) anche i desideri (Oh si!) Da qui cominciamo ne sono certa Preghiamo più forte (Oh si!) Stiamo crescendo (Oh si!) Qualcosa... Parte! Voglio spostarmi ed affermarmi! Andiamo→Tomorrow Let's go, Il mondo non sta cambiando Do! I do! I live! Let's go, Finché c'è una possibilità Non arrenderti proprio ora Let's go, Se è un sorriso naturale Do! I do! I live! (Yes, yes, yes!) Let's go, Vediamo le possibilità Condividiamo questa vitalità, c'è un posto per noi Let's go! Do! I do! I live! Yes,Do! I do! I live! Let's go,Let's go! Hi!! Categoria:Discografia